


A "Simple" Game of Truth or Dare

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Answering the Door Naked, F/F, Flashing, Groping, Love Confessions, Motorboating, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Nude Selfies, Public Nudity, Stripping, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, going commando, naked hug, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: A simple game of Truth or Dare that turns out to be anything but...
Relationships: Blanc | White Heart/C-Sha, Compa/IF (Hyperdimension Neptunia), Nepgear | Purple Sister/Uni | Black Sister, Neptune | Purple Heart/Noire | Black Heart
Comments: 74
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done! (if I like the idea)  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

“Truth or Dare?”

Noire hesitantly repeated the words back to Neptune. Neptune had, out of the blue, invited every CPU, as well as IF and Compa, to the Planeptune Basilicom, apparently to play Truth or Dare. “Why?” Noire asked.

“Because it’ll be fun!” Neptune said back, not really answering the question.

“I’m all for it!” Vert said as she clapped her hands together. “Why not? It could be a lot of fun! We haven’t really done anything together like this for a while.”

“True, but…” Noire was still hesitant.

“I’m in,” Blanc said. “Who knows, it could be fun.”

“Mmmmm…” Noire made a strange noise of consideration, before she finally sighed. “Alright.”

“Great!” Neptune exclaimed. “Let’s all sit down in a circle here.” She gestured to the main room, which already had all the furniture moved out of the way.

“Where’s Histoire?” Vert asked as they all sat down.

“I told her not to interrupt us, so she went off to do something somewhere, I didn’t really pay attention to what she said,” Neptune answered with a nervous laugh. “I think it’ll be fine.”

“So then, what are the rules?” Vert asked.

“So, one of us will start, and ask another person ‘truth or dare’,” Neptune explained. “Then, when they complete whatever they’re asked, the person who got picked gets to pick the next person. Nobody gets picked more than once until everyone has been picked once. That will be the start of a new round.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Blanc said. “Who’s first?”

“How about…” Neptune looked around, before settling her eyes on Compa. “Compa!”

“Oh! Okay!” she answered, and looked around. “Um, Noire! Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Noire said simply. She didn’t want to do anything possibly drastic yet until she got a feel for it.

“What is your favorite food?” Compa asked, and Neptune and Vert immediately groaned at the simple question. Noire scoffed.

“Right now, my favorite food is actually sushi,” she answered. Compa smiled and nodded. “So, my turn now?” Noire looked around. “Vert, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Vert said. She wanted to make it as interesting as possible as soon as possible.

“Do a handstand,” Noire ordered. Vert nodded and stood. She held out her arms, and let herself fall. She lifted herself up, and soon, she was doing a handstand. Everyone watched in amazement...and then they watched as Vert’s dress slid down, and fell over her upper half, revealing her, unsurprisingly, green panties. Ram immediately burst into a laughing fit.

“Vert!! We can see your panties, ya know!” she exclaimed. Vert quickly flipped back over.

“Oh, my. I didn’t think about that…” Vert said, but the expression on her face said the exact opposite. “Either way, it’s my turn now, yeah?” She scanned the room, and spotted IF. “IF, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” IF said, knowing she probably shouldn’t receive a dare from Vert.

“What is your worst, or most embarrassing experience on a quest?” Vert asked, and already, IF’s face was going red.

“W-well…” she said, and then sighed. “Once, when I was dispatching a horde of dogoos, their...jelly got on me, and even inside my clothes. I had to take several showers, because they got in...certain places…” Her face was beet red at the memory. Vert giggled. “A-anyway, my turn, right?” She looked over at Neptune, flustered. “Truth or Dare, Neptune?”

“Dare!” Neptune exclaimed.

“Go eat an eggplant,” IF said simply. Neptune froze in shock.

“Th-that’s not a dare, that’s torture!” Neptune exclaimed.

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” IF said. Neptune pouted as she stomped over to the fridge and opened it, knowing they kept eggplants in there just in case, despite Neptune’s constant objections. She grabbed it, immediately becoming repulsed just looking at it. She walked back to everyone, sat down, and opened her mouth. She trembled as she brought the eggplant to her mouth.

“Are you sure?!” Neptune said as a last resort, and IF nodded. Neptune gulped, and slowly, ever so slowly, raised the eggplant up, and took a bite.

“Aghhhhhhhh!!!!” she cried out as she immediately spit it out. She dropped the eggplant as she rushed to get a drink. Nepgear cleaned up the eggplant mess before Neptune returned, swallowing large amounts of water.

“Blegh...that shouldn’t exist, I’m telling you,” she said, and set the bottle down. She cleared her throat and sat down. “Now then, Blanc! Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Blanc said. Blanc immediately regretted that choice when she saw a wicked grin come over Neptune’s face.

“Give me your panties!” Neptune said. Everyone simply stared at her in shock, especially Blanc. After a few moments, Blanc growled.

“Are you serious?” she asked. Neptune nodded, still smiling. Blanc sighed. “Fine, but you better not be planning anything.” Blanc stood and reached under her dress. She hooked her thumbs in, and pulled down her panties, a pretty white pair, and threw it over to Neptune before quickly sitting back down. Neptune held her prize in her hands gleefully before she set it down behind her. Blanc tried her best to shove her dress down between her legs as she promptly squeezed them closed. Neptune smiled triumphantly as Blanc looked around.

“Nepgear, Truth or Dare?” Blanc asked.

“Truth,” Nepgear answered.

“Do you have your eyes on anyone right now?” Blanc asked, and Nepgear’s face flushed.

“H-huh?”

“Are you interested in anyone right now?” Blanc asked again. Nepgear’s eyes flickered around.

“N-no…” Nepgear said, before Neptune clapped her hands, startling the younger sister.

“No lying!” Neptune said. “I know you enough to know when you’re lying, and you are!” Nepgear gulped and sighed as she turned back to Blanc.

“Y-yes…” she admitted.

“Who?” Blanc asked, insanely curious.

“N-nope! You can only ask one thing!” Nepgear said. “My turn!” She dodged the question easily as she scanned the room. “Rom! Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Rom answered.

“Who is your favorite person in this room besides your sisters?” Nepgear asked.

“Well…” She took a moment to think it over. “I’d have to say you, Nepgear.”

“H-huh?” Nepgear exclaimed in surprise. “O-oh! Thank you!” She gave Rom a smile that Rom happily returned.

“Uni, Truth or Dare?” Rom asked.

“Truth,” Uni said.

“What about you? Who is your favorite person other than Noire?” she asked. This time, it was Uni’s turn to blush.

“I-I’d also say Nepgear…” she said, looking away. Nepgear giggled.

“Awww, you guys…” Nepgear said.

“A-alright!” Uni said, quickly changing the subject. “Ram, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!” Ram said with enthusiasm.

“Do a stupid dance,” Uni ordered. Ram put her chin in her hand as she thought. Then, when an idea struck her, she hit her palm with her hand and stood up. She then proceeded to do what you could call a very bad version of the Macarena, which was most definitely amusing to everyone. She even almost fell over at one point. When she was done, she sat back down, smiling.

“Okay, Compa, Truth or Dare?” Ram said.

“Dare,” Compa said.

“Sit on IF’s lap for the entire next round!” Ram exclaimed.

“Okay!” Compa said.

“Wait, what?” IF asked. She exhaled sharply as Compa sat down on her lap, and IF’s face turned an even brighter red than before as she felt Compa’s soft behind against her thighs. She was able to smell her hair from this position, which she unintentionally did. It smelled like a mixture of medical equipment and strawberries for whatever reason. Either way, she began to mentally freak out as Compa simply sat there, unaware.

“And with that, that is the end of the first round!” Neptune exclaimed. She glanced over at Blanc, who was shifting her legs around on the floor, holding her dress down between her legs. “Things are only gonna get more interesting from here!”


	2. Chapter 2

“So!” Neptune exclaimed. “It’s time for a new round. Compa, you get to go first again, since you were last to get one last round.”

“Okay!” Compa exclaimed with a grin, still unaware of IF freaking out underneath her soft thighs. Compa looked around until her eyes landed on Uni. “Uni, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Uni said, not quite ready for a dare yet.

“What do you like to do in your free time?” Compa asked.

Uni breathed a sigh of relief. As she’d expected, Compa gave her something easy. “Easy, I like playing shooters, hanging out with my friends, or just training!” she answered with enthusiasm. Compa’s smile widened, pleased with the answer. “Now then…” Uni turned to her sister, grinning slyly. “Noire, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Noire said, not expecting anything too rough from Uni. Her expectations were immediately crushed when Uni asked her question.

“How do you really feel about Neptune?”

As Noire’s face fell, Neptune’s turned into an expression of similar slyness to Uni.

“Yeah, Noire~” she mocked. “How do you really feel about little ol’ me~?” Noire gulped as she looked over at Neptune.

“W-well…” she stammered, trying to find the words to make it as hard to twist as possible. “I-I think she’s a really good...friend, and powerful ally. Even if she’s...she’s really really annoying sometimes, I-I...I actually appreciate...having her around...sometimes…” Once she was done, everyone stared at her in shock, especially Neptune. She’d...actually been really honest.

“Wow...um…” Neptune was at a loss for words for once, but, as she always does, she quickly recovered. “I knew you always cared about me~! I’m too adorable for you to dislike!”

“Shut up, Neptune.” Noire said with a huff, and Neptune giggled. Trying her best to ignore the snickering Neptune, Noire turned her attention to Blanc. “Blanc, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Blanc said, and that caused Neptune to stop giggling, and both her and Vert to roll their eyes.

“Sorry if this comes off as rude,” Noire premised. “But how often do you actually wear a bra?” Blanc stared at her and blinked once, then twice. Then, her face turned a slight shade of pink.

“Well…” she spoke, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “I don’t wear one all the time, since it’s not really necessary, and...they’re kind of uncomfortable…” Blanc resisted the urge to touch her chest.

“You’re not wearing one right now are you?” Vert asked smugly. Blanc’s face turned even more pink as she whipped her head towards the goddess. “Not only are you not wearing panties now, but also not a bra. You’re completely commando under that right now.”

“Oh, you little…” Blanc growled. “Fine, truth or dare, Vert.”

“Dare~” Vert said.

“Why don’t you remove your own underwear for us?” Blanc said. Vert put a finger to her chin in thought, and nodded.

“Alright~” Vert said as she stood. She reached behind her back and fumbled with the back of her outfit. After a moment, there was a slight bounce in her chest as the bra likely came loose. Blanc watched in awe as Vert reached inside her shirt and pulled out her bra, all without taking off anything else. Blanc frowned as Vert’s chest, no longer confined to a bra, was now even larger, even if only slightly. Giving Blanc a seductive look that left Blanc’s face red with anger, she lifted her skirt up a bit, reached under, and pulled down her panties. They were a plain white, something Blanc wasn’t expecting. Vert dropped them to her ankles, stepped out of them, and set them down with her bra. Still smiling, she sat back down on her knees. “Happy?” Vert cooed. Blanc huffed and nodded. “Good. Now, Nepgear…” Vert said, and turned to Nepgear. A slight shiver went down Nepgear’s spine.

“Y-yeah?” she asked nervously.

“Truth or dare?” she asked. Nepgear felt a little nervous to receive a dare from Vert, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Neptune staring at her with an intense look on her face. Nepgear gulped.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Uni.” Vert said with a smile. Everyone looked at her in surprise, most of all Uni and Nepgear. Blanc perked up, still interested in Nepgear’s response to her question earlier.

“A-alright…” Nepgear said, and turned to face Uni. She scooted closer to her, as did Uni. Once they were extremely close, they both stared at each other. Their faces turned a deep red as they slowly got closer and closer. Finally, they closed the distance, and their lips touched.

Uni felt an intense feeling, like a spark running through her lips and down her entire body, lighting up her nerves. Nepgear’s lips were a bit rougher than she would’ve thought, but still, they felt amazing against her...right, even.

Nepgear felt a similar feeling, marveling at how soft Uni’s lips were against her own. She had been slightly worried, as her lips were a bit chapped, but when they made contact, those worries melted away. In fact, everything else actually seemed to melt away, just leaving the two girls in their kiss.

Uni felt an urge to wrap her arms around Nepgear and pull her close, into an even deeper kiss, but she managed to resist, and, far too quickly, Nepgear pulled away. Everything suddenly rushed back, and Uni opened her eyes. She was met with what looked like a dazed Nepgear, which matched her own feeling of dizziness. It was a good kind, though, one she wanted to feel again. Once everything focused fully for the two, they looked into each other’s eyes, and smiled.

“Ahem.”

Neptune’s throat clearing brought them back, and they quickly moved back to their original positions. Nepgear noticed Blanc staring at them intensely.

“U-um…” Nepgear had to take a second to remember what they were doing. She was still reeling from the intoxicating effects of her second ever kiss (the first being with IF all that time ago), and one that she had shared with Uni of all people. “Uhhh...oh!” She exclaimed when she finally remembered. “Ram...uh, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” she answered. Nepgear's mind swam as she tried to come up with something.

“Um...compliment...somebody on something weird.” she said. Ram gave her a confused look, but shrugged. She turned to Uni.

“You have a very nice nose. It’s small and cute!” she said. Uni giggled.

“Thanks?” she said. Ram smiled and looked over at IF, who was finally managing to calm herself down a bit.

“IF!” she exclaimed. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh, dare.” IF said, kinda stupidly.

“I dare you to give Compa’s chest a few good squeezes!” Ram said with a smirk. Blanc looked over at her in surprise as IF simply froze. Compa laughed nervously.

“I don’t think anyone besides Nep Nep has done that to me.” Compa said.

“Surprising, considering how soft they are.” Neptune chimed in. That was enough to convince IF, despite her panicking. With trembling hands, she slowly reached up, and gently placed her hands over Compa’s breasts. Both girls gasped; Compa, from the sudden touch, and IF from the feeling of softness she felt under her fingers, She could feel it even through Compa’s sweater. With a gulp, IF gave one a gentle squeeze.

“Ahhh~!” Compa moaned, which stirred some intense feelings inside IF. With another gulp, she squeezed again, a little rougher this time. She just couldn’t get over how soft Compa’s chest felt. “I-Iffy~! Mmmm~!” Hearing Compa moan her name was enough to make IF shiver with arousal. She could feel a wetness down below that she was sure nobody could see. Hopefully Compa couldn’t feel it either. IF squeezed more, getting only a little rougher, but also moving them around slightly as she squeezed. She did this and listened to Compa’s moans for a few more seconds before she forced herself to stop. This left Compa breathing heavily, which IF could feel by the shifting of Compa’s body on her lap.

“Ahhh...ahhh…” Compa moaned. IF shook again, but tried to steady herself enough to actually continue the damn game.

“S-so...um. Rom…” she said. “Uh, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Rom said.

“Do...do you...uh...do you...have any male friends?” IF asked. Blanc and Rom both gave her a strange look.

“Um, no.” Rom said, and IF nodded, happy her turn was over. Rom turned to Neptune, the last one for the round. “Neptune, truth or dare?”

“I’ll just go with truth for this one.” Neptune said with a shrug.

“Where would you go on a first date?” Rom asked.

“Well, as cheesy or boring as it sounds, I’d want to go have a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant, or maybe a picnic under the stars. Just as long as there is pudding!” Neptune said. Rom smiled, but Neptune wasn’t quite done. “But, I’d have to ask Noire first.”

“Wait, what?” Noire asked in surprise. “Why?”

“Because I would want to make sure it’s where you’d want to go too, silly!” Neptune said. Noire gave her a confused look for a moment before it hit her what Neptune was implying.

“W-what, wait, but I-” Noire tried to speak as her face turned a deep shade of red.

“Well, that’s the second round!” Neptune exclaimed, cutting her off. “It’s time for the next, and let's make it a bit more interesting~!”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, for this round, I decree that you may only accept dares!” Neptune exclaimed.

“Doesn’t that kind of ruin the point of the game?” Noire asked.

“Well, you guys aren’t making it interesting enough!” Neptune fired back.

“I agree with Neptune.” Vert said. “We should use only dares this round to make things more interesting. That’s really what the game is all about after all.”

“Yeah, I think it would be more fun that way!” Ram said.

“I’m good with whatever Ram wants.” Rom added.

“Y-yeah...I think it’s fine.” IF said. Frankly, she was happy with how the game had been turning out so far for her.

“Ugh, fine.” Noire groaned.

“Good, because Noire, it’s your turn!” Neptune said. “And I dare you to strip down naked right here, right now!”

“Wha-”

“ALRIGHT!”

Blanc stood up, her face one of anger. “There’s no way I’m gonna let Rom and Ram participate in this game if this is the kind of shit that’s gonna be happening! We’re leaving right-”

“Blanc?”

Blanc looked down at Ram, who was pouting.

“I want to keep playing.” Before Blanc was able to reject the notion, Ram continued. “You WILL let us continue, or I’ll tell them about the draft I found in your room!” At that, Blanc froze. The draft Ram was talking about was a pet project that had struck Blanc in the middle of the night. It wasn’t exactly...appropriate, and she definitely didn’t want the others to know about it, especially Vert. She already had enough to tease her about.

“You...went through my stuff, you little…” Blanc growled, then sighed. “Fine.” She sat back down. Vert raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and turned her attention back to Noire.

“Th-there’s no way I’m gonna strip in front of everyone!” Noire exclaimed, but Neptune shook her head.

“Well, well, I think you will, because…” Neptune produced a phone from seemingly nowhere, and turned it on. She tapped the screen a few times before facing it towards Noire. Noire took one look before going pale.

It was a picture of her in a scandalous cosplay she had ordered online. It barely covered up her parts, and the pose she was making didn’t help. There was no way they could see it! Being seen naked would be better than that!

“H-how’d you even get that?!” Noire sputtered.

“I have my ways~” Neptune said as she hid the phone away fast enough that Noire couldn’t tell where she put it. “Now, strip~” Noire blushed, but sighed. She stood up, and took a deep breath. Slowly, she began to undress, starting with the ribbons in her hair. She moved on to her dress, letting it drop to the floor. She removed her shoes, socks, and any other accessory she had, until she was left in just her bra and panties. Glancing over at Neptune, who was watching eagerly, she undid her bra and slipped the straps down her shoulders. She clutched it to her chest for a bit before she let it drop to the floor, keeping her breasts covered by her hands. At that point, she froze.

“Do it, or I’ll do it for you~” Neptune said, and to emphasize her point, she grabbed onto Noire’s waistband. Noire pulled away.

“Fine, fine!” Noire said, and took another deep breath. She finally lowered her hands, exposing her breasts as she gripped her panties. She slowly tugged them down, feeling them slide down over her ass as they went. Finally, they ended up at her ankles, where she stepped out of them. She let her parts be displayed for a moment before she covered her breasts with one arm while covering her crotch with her hand. Quickly, she sat back down on her knees, the best position to keep things out of sight.

“Aw, you’re not gonna do a little spin for us?” Neptune asked.

“Sh-shut it!” Noire cried. “Let’s just keep going.” She wanted to get back at Neptune, but she couldn’t. It was then that Noire noticed Nepgear, and smirked.

“Well, how about this: Nepgear, I dare you to go outside, and flash your chest to a stranger!” Nepgear’s face turned bright red once again.

“Wh-what?” Nepgear stuttered. “Th-that’s kinda hard with the way my outfit works-”

“Don’t care, lift the entire thing up.” Noire said flatly.

“B-but!” That meant she’d have to flash not only her breasts, but also her panties! Then, as she looked at Noire, she realized that she was trying to get back at Neptune. And with her completely naked… “F-fine.” She stood up, and walked out the door before she could overthink it. Immediately, everyone ran to the windows to get a look. Eventually, Nepgear appeared.

Nepgear was trembling as she walked out of the basilicom. Thankfully, there was somebody close by, so she didn’t need to go far. Unfortunately, it was a guy. While she’d rather do it to a girl, she just wanted to get it over with. So she took a deep breath and approached the man. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he stopped walking, and turned around.

“Yes?” he said, and when he saw her, he went wide-eyed. “W-wait, aren’t you-?”

“I’m sorry!” Nepgear said, and with a swift motion, she grabbed the hem of her skirt, and lifted it, way, way up, grabbing her bra as she approached the top. The result was that she showed off basically her entire upper body, as well as her striped panties. Thankfully, lifting her skirt in that way meant it was covering her face, so she couldn’t see the guy’s reaction. She did hear a sharp intake of air, though. She held it for three seconds before she threw it back down and, without looking at the guy’s face, turned on her heel and ran back into the basilicom. Before she returned, everyone got back in their places, except Compa, who stood there for a bit.

“Do I still have to sit on IF’s lap? No offense, but it’s starting to get uncomfortable.” she asked, specifically Ram, who gave her the dare.

“Nah, I think you’re good.” Ram said. As Compa sat back down normally, IF tried to hide her disappointment. Finally, Nepgear burst back into the room, her face an intense shade of red.

“That was perfect.” Noire said with a smug grin.

“Yeah, yeah, sure…” Nepgear grumbled as she sat back down. When she did, she felt Uni pat her back comfortingly as she sat next to her. Nepgear smiled. “Alright, Vert!” Vert perked up and stared. “I want you to take a picture topless and send it to a stranger!”

“Hmm…” Vert said, and stood. “Alright.” With that, she grabbed the part of her outfit barely covering her chest and pulled it away, letting her breasts bounce out, now free. The sight made Blanc frown as Vert smiled. She grabbed the phone and held it up. She did a peace sign as she took the picture. Closing her eyes, she hit random keys until she got a random number, and hit send. Once she was done, she readjusted her outfit and sat back down, smiling.

“Easy.” she said. Nepgear gave her a slightly forced laugh. “Now then, my turn.” She turned to Ram, and Blanc immediately tensed up. “Ram, are you truly ready to participate?”

“Yes!” Ram said.

“Then I dare you to take off your panties and chuck them out the window!” Vert said. Blanc’s nostrils flared as Ram nodded and stood up. She swiftly removed her panties and ran over to one of the windows. As she opened it, she bent over a bit, and the wind caused her skirt to float upwards just a little.

“Be careful, you moron!” Blanc said as she rushed to shove the skirt down. Ram threw the panties, where they managed to get carried by the wind a fair distance as they fell until they simply landed on the ground. They went back inside before they saw anybody find them. Vert laughed at the angry expression on Blanc’s face.

“Now, Blanc!” Ram said, and Blanc had a sigh of relief. Surely, Ram wouldn’t- “I want you to flash your panties to a stranger!” Blanc froze.

“D-didn’t you forget I’m not-”

“What a brilliant idea!” Vert said, cutting her off.

“But I’m not wear-”

“Hurry along, now! Might as well just go get it over with, right?” Vert said. Blanc could see the sinister look in her eyes as she smiled. Blanc growled as she stood. She walked out, and once again, everyone rushed to the windows.

Blanc cursed the entire way down and out the front doors. Without hesitation, she walked up to the guy that Nepgear had flashed before, who was now sitting on a bench, and stopped. He looked up at her and went wide-eyed.

“Aren’t you the CPU of-” He stopped when Blanc lifted her skirt, and gasped. Her clean, smooth, flawless pussy was clearly visible to him as she flashed him. He was at a complete loss for words as he couldn’t do anything but stare at the beauty before him. After an amount of time that the man wasn’t sure of, Blanc lowered her skirt again, and briskly walked back to the basilicom. The man stared after her.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked aloud.

Blanc returned to find everyone sitting around back at their spots. Vert was grinning like an idiot at her as she sat back down. She was frustrated, and wanted to take it out on someone, so she turned to somebody else in the room with large breasts.

“Compa, I dare you to go out there, strip down to show off your udders to that guy out there, and come back topless, and stay that way!” she shouted. Compa recoiled a bit at the yell, but nodded anyway. She appeared calm even though her face was red. IF watched nervously as she walked out. Once again, everyone was at the windows. IF quickly rushed there, if only so she could see Compa’s chest.

While the man continued to sit there, confused as to what was happening, he saw yet another girl walk out of the basilicom. He didn’t know whether to be excited or nervous. Mostly he was just confused. The girl stopped in front of him and turned to face him.

“M-my apologies for my indecency, mister.” she said with a bow. Then, before his eyes, she grabbed her sweater and began to pull it up and off. He soon saw that the girl in front of him was attractive, but in a cute way, especially once she also undid her bra and slipped it off, revealing her rather large chest. Her blushing face made his heart race as he stared in awe at her breasts--large mounds topped with pale pink nipples. He didn’t get much of a chance to see them before she bowed again, allowing the man to see her breasts move around in a very seductive way, and burst off towards the basilicom. He could see her breasts bouncing around from here. He looked down and saw that he was very erect. He hoped she hadn’t noticed.

It was then that he noticed a small pair of panties just lying on the ground nearby, which only made him even more confused.

He hadn’t been the only one to see her breasts bouncing, however--IF had seen them too, and dear god did it make her even more aroused than she already was. It only got worse once Compa returned, and IF got a closer look of the girl’s breasts. She watched them rise and fall with Compa’s breaths, almost hypnotically. She forced her eyes away in an attempt to be respectful.

“S-so, it’s my turn, now?” Compa asked. She sat down, not noticing IF continuously glancing at her and her chest. She looked over at Rom. She wanted to make it interesting, but she didn’t want it to be too much… “Rom, I dare you...to take off your dress.” Now, Compa could feel Blanc’s glare on her as Rom nervously pulled up and off her dress. She was now left in a pair of white panties and white training bra. Her cheeks were flushed pink as she set her dress down beside her.

“U-umm…” Rom stuttered. She could almost feel the hostility in the room; she wanted something nice. “IF, I dare you to hug Compa.”

“H-huh?” IF said. She looked over at Compa, who had her arms outstretched, her breasts just sitting there tantalizingly. Both girls stood, and IF approached Compa nervously. Before IF could really react, Compa pulled her into a hug in such a way that IF’s face went directly into the busty girl’s chest. IF face burned hot as she felt her face become squished between the two unbelievably soft mounds. She could die happy right now. Compa was actually slightly aware of what she was doing, but was actually kind of okay with it. She could tell it was making IF happy, so she kept the hug going for a few more seconds before pulling away. When she did, she was met with a red-faced, dazed IF who had the biggest smile she’d ever seen.

It actually took a while before IF was calmed down enough to actually give a dare of her own.

“So, Neptune.” IF looked around at the faces of the people in the room. “Since you started this, I think you should strip naked for us.” IF said smugly, but to her surprise, Neptune smiled.

“On it!” she said, and in a flash, her clothes were on the floor, and the girl was standing there proudly displaying her body. Noire stared way more intensely at Neptune’s body than she meant to. Her eyes wandered over Neptune’s small, pale chest, topped with small bright pink nipples, down over her smooth stomach, and all the way to her pale, clean pussy. Noire only looked at that part for a second before she realized what she was doing. “Unlike Noire, I am okay with showing my body off, I mean-” Neptune turned around and bent over a bit, showing off her ass. “I have a pretty nice ass, you gotta admit.” Noire stared transfixed at Neptune’s ass. Bent over like that, the sight of it protruding outward, pale and free of any blemishes, Noire felt a wetness down below that she prayed no one could see. Once Neptune was satisfied with showing off her body, she sat back down, even going so far as to sit cross legged, which actually left her lower parts exposed. Noire had to make an effort not to stare as she tried to hide her wetness.

“And we’re on to the next round! Let’s keep it going, guys!!” Neptune shouted with enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to make something clear real quick.  
> I actually came up with an entire outline for this story with the help of a friend (who helps me a lot of my ideas, particularly for Neptunia), and so we had the entire story planned out.  
> Therefore, as unfortunate as it is, with Uni missing a turn, unless we rewrote the outline and tried to convolutely fix it, which would take a while, I had to just let Uni be skipped.  
> I’m sorry about that, but I just don’t want to have to redo the outline, I hope you understand.  
> It sucks, and I hope that it didn’t take away from your enjoyment at all. I’m really really sorry.  
> I address it in this chapter, don’t worry, but I can’t really fix it. Same for any other mistakes I may have in the future.  
> Once again, I’m sorry, I hope you can overlook this mistake and continue reading this and enjoying it. Thank you for understanding (hopefully).

“New round time!” Neptune exclaimed, raising an arm into the air as she did so, which only helped to display her body even more. Neptune was very much aware of Noire’s eyes on her as she did it, so she smiled to herself. “Now then, it’s my-”

“Wait!” Uni said suddenly as she stood as well. “I just realized I didn’t get a turn!” Neptune lowered her arm as she frowned.

“Huh...guess so many interesting things were happening, maybe the writer forgot?” Neptune said, already breaking the fourth wall. “I hope they apologized. Well, either way, do you want it now, or do you just want to skip?” Uni took a moment to look around the room. Nepgear’s face seemed to be almost permanently stuck in a slight flush, Blanc was glaring at several people in the room, Vert was grinning wickedly…

“Um...I-I think it’s fine. I’ll just skip. It would make thing too confusing anyway,” Uni said as she sat back down. Neptune clapped her hands.

“Alright then! So it’s my turn.” She looked around the room, and spotted Blanc glaring harshly at Vert. Neptune giggled. Perhaps she wanted some revenge… “Blanc, take off the rest of your clothes and toss them out the window!” Blanc gave her a scowl, but when she saw Neptune’s sly smile, she somehow seemed to understand what she was getting at.

“Alright then.” Blanc stood and walked over to the same window Ram had flung her panties out of. She gripped the hem of her skirt, took a deep breath, and in one swift motion, pulled the skirt up and over her head, leaving her in a similar state of dress as Noire and Neptune. Vert whistled at the sight of her ass, which made Blanc’s cheeks burn with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. With a sigh, she flung the outfit out the window.

Simon eventually decided, against his better judgement, to investigate the pair of panties lying on the ground. As he came closer, he noticed they seemed to be small. He felt nervous, as he wondered if they were a child’s, and if so, he felt like he shouldn’t be looking at them. Finally, he came close enough that he was almost standing on them. He wasn’t sure if he should pick them up. He could try to find the owner, but a situation like this would be very difficult to explain. Nonetheless, he felt like whoever was missing these probably wanted them back. With a gulp, he looked around, but saw no one nearby. He bent down, and reached for the panties.

Before he could grab them though, he was suddenly blinded as something landed on his head. He gasped in surprise and ripped the thing off his head. He was once again confused to see an outfit in his hands. Then, with a shock, he realized it was the same outfit as that one girl earlier, the one who hadn’t been wearing panties. He looked upwards, and noticed a window high above being closed. Were...were these people flinging clothes out the window? Simon tried to think of some reason why, but he just couldn’t.

He was just getting more confused by the minute.

“Alright.” Blanc said as she closed the window. She was a little nervous to turn around, and be subjected to more of Vert’s comment about her chest. But, she knew she’d need to turn around eventually. So, with a sigh, she closed her eyes, and she did, and there were a few sharp intakes of air. She opened her eyes to see a grin on Vert’s face, somehow even wider than before. That filled her with anger. She strode over to Vert, and looked her dead in the eyes.

“Strip off and run a lap around the Basilicom.” Blanc said coldly. Vert giggled and stood. As she was about to take off what remained of her outfit, Blanc shook her head. “Strip outside.” Vert nodded, and walked off. Once again, everyone swarmed the windows, though some went to different windows to get a good look at different points.

Simon sat back down on the bench with a groan, holding the panties and dress in his hands. He set them next to him and tried to think of what to do. Then, he saw a woman exit the Basilicom. Immediately, he perked up, wondering what was gonna happen this time. He was only slightly surprised this time as the busty woman quickly disrobed, letting her clothes fall into a puddle at her feet. Suddenly, the man realized this woman was the CPU of Leanbox. She turned to the side and began to stretch, giving him a great side view of her large chest. They hung down more than the other two girls’ breasts he’d seen (what a weird day), but they were still attractive. With a gasp, he rushed to grab his phone, and once he pulled it out of his pocket, he fumbled and dropped it. The woman, the CPU, got into a running stance as Simon finally steadied enough to grab his phone and open the camera. He managed to hit the record button just as the CPU took off in a sprint. The guy zoomed in and watched in awe as her breasts lurched up and down wildly as she ran. He could feel his erection return in full force as he watched her turn the corner, her ass now also visible. It was a bit too...big...for his liking, but it was still nice. She turned again, and disappeared around the Basilicom.

Nevertheless Simon continued to record, and soon enough, she reappeared around the other side, finally noticing him. She smiled and gave him a kiss as she sprinted all the way back to the entrance. He gulped and watched her slow down to a stop at the entrance. She took a moment to catch her breath. Once she had, she glanced at Simon, gave him a wink, and walked back inside. Her hips swayed as she walked, making her ass bounce slightly, until she finally disappeared back inside. Simon stopped the recording, and played it back to see if he had gotten good shots.

And indeed, he had.

Blanc continued scowling as Vert returned. Vert had enjoyed it way more than Blanc had wanted. “Damn exhibitionist…” Blanc muttered as Vert sat back down, her legs crossed. Once everyone was seated again, Vert cleared her throat.

“Now then, I’m going to set a dare upon Uni.” she said as she turned to the candidate in question. “Since you and Nepgear seemed to be continuously ogling each other, why don’t you get to it…” Vert smirked. “...and finger her a bit?” Both Uni and Nepgear made choking sounds as they turned to each other, then back at Vert.

“A-are you serious?” Uni demanded. “I-in front of everyone?” Nepgear shuddered. The way Uni said that made it seem like if they weren’t being watched, it would be okay.

“Of course I’m serious~” Vert said. “Now, please get to it. There’s still plenty more to go here.” Uni gulped and looked at Nepgear.

“U-um…” Both girls’ faces were an intense shade of red. “I-I don’t know how-”

“Get behind Nepgear, like she’s sitting in your lap.” Vert instructed. She knew exactly what position they needed to be in for this. Uni did as instructed, and sidled up behind Nepgear. As she moved up against her, Nepgear shuddered as she felt Uni’s small chest against her back. “Now, you should know what to do from here~” Uni nodded, and she gulped.

“You ready?” she asked.

“Mhm…” Nepgear responded. Uni took a deep breath and slowly began to lower her hand down towards Nepgear’s crotch. Nepgear simultaneously lifted up her skirt so Uni would have easier access. Finally, Uni’s hand reached its destination, and she slipped it underneath the panties. Immediately, upon contact, Nepgear moaned. She’d never felt so embarrassed in her life, but she was also super excited for what was about to happen.

Uni slowly stroked a single finger down Nepgear’s slit, which was already wet. Nepgear heard a sharp intake of breath from Uni as she gently stroked up and down. Shivers ran through Nepgear’s entire body. Uni continued to stroke for a while, marvelling at the feeling of Nepgear’s pussy against her finger. Eventually, she moved another finger over, and sped up her strokes slightly. Nepgear’s decided not to hold back her moans anymore, and they escaped her lips. She could feel Uni shudder behind her.

After a while, Nepgear heard Uni take a deep breath and slowly wiggle one of her fingers inside. As soon as it entered, Nepgear moaned loudly, arousal exploding through her. Her heart raced. Uni continued pushing her finger inside until it was about half way in. Then, she slowly pulled it out, and then thrusted it back in. Nepgear head flung back, almost hitting Uni’s as she felt pleasure like nothing she’d ever felt before. Uni continued to thrust her finger in and out, making wet, squelching noises as her finger was quickly coated in Nepgear’s juices.

Nepgear knew almost right away she wouldn’t last long, so she wasn’t surprised when she felt an intense, familiar pressure already building inside herself. Uni sped up a bit, thrusting in and out over and over.

“U-Uni…” Nepgear moaned. Uni paused for a second as she felt her own arousal at hearing Nepgear moan her name, but soon recovered and continued. Nepgear’s moans continued to increase in volume, getting louder and louder until, finally, Nepgear’s entire body lurched and shook as Uni felt her explode. It flowed out of her, coating Uni’s hand and staining the girl’s panties. It came in waves, and Nepgear’s body lurched over and over, slowly dying down until everything was out. Once it was over, Nepgear laid back against Uni as Uni pulled her hand away and examined it. She stared in awe at Nepgear’s cum on her hands.

“C-can I have a towel?” Uni asked. Neptune brought her a towel and Uni cleaned up as Nepgear sat up, breathing heavily. Once everything was good, Uni tried to steady her own racing heart. “S-so it’s my turn, now?” Neptune nodded, and Uni smirked. “Neptune, I dare you to throw out your pudding.”

“Really?” Noire asked. “That’s-”

“YOU MONSTER!” Neptune cried in horror. “Wh-why?” Uni didn’t answer her. She didn’t actually fully know why herself, but she was just a little upset that Neptune was enjoying this too much. So, she needed something bad.

After much crying and pleading, Neptune sadly threw away the pudding she had stocked in the fridge with trembling hands. Uni felt bad, but it was too late. Maybe she really should’ve done something else…

When Neptune finally recovered, she wiped away her tears and faced IF. “Iffy, I want you to strip down enough so that you can press your bare chest against Compa’s for…” Neptune mulled it over. “...one minute!” IF’s voice caught in her throat. Press her bare chest...against Compa’s?!

“Come on, Iffy, let’s do it!” Compa said innocently. IF gulped and stood, along with Compa. She slipped off her jacket, setting it gently beside her. Thankfully, she wouldn’t need to strip down that much, not even to her panties. She pulled off her shirt, and then hastily removed her bra, leaving her topless. She turned to Compa, eyes once again going wide as she stared at her chest. Compa held out her arms. “It’s like a hug, really.” Compa assured her, which didn’t help. IF raised her arms, and Compa embraced her. As soon as their breasts touched, IF felt shudders down her spine. Her heart raced so much, she was sure Compa’s could feel it. IF could actually feel Compa’s heartbeat as well, which was actually also going fast, but not nearly as much as hers. She gripped Compa’s back tightly as they embraced. “Hehehe, it kind of tickles!” Compa said. IF was about to respond when Compa shifted, and their nipples rubbed together. At that moment, IF was sure she looked like the stereotype of steam coming out of her nose and ears as her face went red. Why did that feel so damn good?! Why were they so soft?!

The minute felt like hours before Neptune announced the time, and Compa pulled away. IF felt immediate disappointment as her softness was ripped away from her. Her arms shaking, she reached for her clothes, but Neptune stopped her. “Nope! Stay that way!”

“What?! But that wasn’t-!”

“No buts!” Neptune said, then smirked. “Except for mine~” She shook her butt towards Noire, who rolled her eyes, but glanced anyway. “Now, go!”

“Fine…” IF conceded. She faced Noire. “I dare you...to give Neptune a nice, long kiss.”

“E-EXCUSE ME?!” Noir said, shooting to her feet, causing her breasts to bounce. She blushed and covered herself again as she sat back down. “I-I can’t-” She stopped when she glanced over and saw Neptune on all fours crawling over. For whatever reason, the sight of seeing Neptune naked on all fours crawling over to her as she made that seductive face...REALLY turned Noire on. Noire instinctively leaned back as Neptune got so close that their breasts were almost touching.

“Come onnnn~” Neptune said, and puckered her lips, closing her eyes. Noire was surprised to actually see a slight blush on Neptune’s face, despite her bravado. Noire groaned slightly, and closed her eyes. She puckered, leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Neptune’s. Noire had to hold in a gasp as she was shocked by the surprising softness of Neptune’s lips. They were also very warm, and sent shivers through her, heightening her arousal even further. As they kissed, several thoughts ran through Noire’s mind.

How do my own lips feel? Does my breath stink? Is she enjoying this? Am I doing it well?

She assumed good things when Neptune continued, even pushing herself against Noire. Noire became so absorbed, she let her hands drop away from her breasts. Neptune seized the opportunity, and quickly latched a hand onto one of Noire’s breasts and giving it a squeeze. Noire broke the kiss and jumped back in surprise.

“D-don’t do that!” she scolded. Neptune giggled.

“That wasn’t too bad, Noire~” Neptune said. “Have you practiced~?”

“O-of course not!” Noire said. She actually hadn’t, but she doubted Neptune believed her. Again, she could see Neptune’s face was even more flushed. She...she had enjoyed it…

That thought made Noire happier than she would’ve thought. Once she remembered they had an audience, Noire’s embarrassment increased ten fold. Before she could get overwhelmed by the amount of eyes on her, she turned to Compa.

“K-kiss IF!” This would be her payback. IF gave her a look that was a mixture of anger and gratitude. That face was quickly shadowed by Compa grabbing IF and pulling her into a kiss. IF gasped in surprise.

She had to admit, she’d imagined a kiss with Compa several times, but it was way better than she expected. Compa’s lips enveloped hers as she felt Compa’s warm hands on her back. Before IF could stop herself, she reached up, grabbed the back of Compa’s head, and pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss. She was surprised by how skilled Compa seemed. Was this actually her first kiss? It wasn’t IF’s, but that was a different sort of situation.

All too quickly, it ended, and Compa pulled away. IF was left sitting there, arms slightly outstretched, her lips still puckered. When she noticed everyone staring, she quickly cleared her throat, and readjusted.

“My turn!” Compa said with enthusiasm, like the kiss had been no big deal. “Ram, I don’t know if it’s just me, but it’s starting to get warm in here; why don’t you take off your dress?”

Y-you little-!” Blanc tried to restrain herself. She was trying to curse less in front of her sisters. It was likely Compa had forgotten about Ram’s panties, so when Ram hesitantly pulled off her dress, leaving her in just her training bra, Compa’s eyes went wide, but she didn’t say anything. Ram set her dress down beside her, and awkwardly covered her crotch. Blanc’s anger continued to grow as she felt helpless. Neptune whistled at Compa.

“I’m surprised, Compa!” Neptune said.

“Well, I didn’t mean to-” Compa spoke, but didn’t get to finish.

“Nepgear!” Ram said. “I want you to order some food, and when the Basilicom worker delivers it, I want you to answer the door naked!” Nepgear sighed. She was at the point where she just accepted it. She stood, retrieved her phone, and called the fastest and closest place she could think of. She was hungry anyway. She asked the man to try to deliver it as fast as possible, and when he realized it was the CPU Candidate asking, he promised to be there soon.

And he was. Somehow, the pizzas were all cooked and ready in 15 minutes. Nepgear heard a knock on the door, surprised by the speed. With another sigh, she quickly stripped off her clothes, and walked to the door. Uni intensely watched Nepgear’s ass as she went. Once Nepgear was at the door, she took a deep breath and opened it. Immediately, the Basilicom worker’s eyes went wide as his eyes shot over her body. Despite the situation, Nepgear couldn’t help but feel aroused by it. She awkwardly paid for the pizza, feeling his eyes on her the entire time, particularly on her chest, and when they were finally done, he gave her one last look-over, and left. She turned back, and saw Uni staring at her body. She felt arousal coursing through her even more as she brought the food. She bent over, realizing too late how that would look from behind. When she did, she saw Uni craning her neck to check it out, and so Nepgear set the pizza down quickly, stood back up, and rushed back to her clothes. She redressed, and sat down. She could see a look of disappointment on Uni’s face out of the corner of her eye.

After a short break for pizza, it was Nepgear’s turn, and she picked Rom. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she saw Neptune out of the corner of her eye. She had an expectant look, so Nepgear thought it over. Something interesting, but not too outrageous for Rom.

“Rom, take off your bra.” Rom and Blanc gave her two wildly different looks. Rom did it without much complaint.

“And that’s another round done, but let’s keep pushing onward!!” Neptune exclaimed.

“How much longer is this going to last!?” Blanc said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

“Now then!” Neptune exclaimed. “Let’s just keep this-”

“Um, Neptune?” Rom suddenly spoke up. She took a look around the room at the various states of undress the CPUs were in, and looked back at Neptune. “Can we start doing truths again?”

“Whaaaaatttt?” Neptune exaggerated the word. “But when we do those, you guys aren’t-” Neptune peeked, and saw Blanc out of the corner of her eye. Usually, her anger wasn’t enough to actually convince Neptune not to actually do something she wanted to do, but this time...the look was so fierce, she felt a shiver down her spine. “F-fine. We can do truths again.” Blanc gave a sigh of relief. “Well then, Rom, you’re up.”

“Blanc, truth or dare?” she asked softly. Blanc gave a sideways glance at Neptune as she answered.

“Truth.” she said.

“Is there anyone you like?”

Blanc whipped her head to her sister, who was looking at her with expecting eyes. She was stunned by the question, and a certain someone flashed through her mind. She shook her head. “N-no one right now.” Neptune gave her a smirk.

“What about C-Sha~?”

Blanc ears turned red as she now faced Neptune. “N-no!”

“I had debated inviting them to this, but I thought it would be just a few too many people.” Neptune continued. “But oh boy, if she got to see you like this-”

“S-stop!” Blanc said. She could feel her entire face burning. “Th-that’s...there’s no way I’d-!”

“Want her to see you like this~?” Neptune teased. “I totally get that. Letting your crush see you in situations like these is soooo embarrassing~” Nepgear and Uni glanced at each other while IF glanced at Compa. Neptune giggled as Blanc shook in rage and embarrassment. “Maybe I should call her over-?”

“NO!” Blanc shouted as she shot to her feet. The reaction was so genuine, it actually shocked Neptune for a moment. She’d been mostly kidding, but did she really…? “Th-that, um…” Blanc tried to compose herself. “I-I just don’t want to give her something to hold over me like that, so none of you better tell her!” Blanc watched as everyone nodded before she sat back down. Neptune shrugged, but smiled to herself. Oh yeah, she’d definitely be telling C-Sha about this…

“Compa, truth or dare?” Blanc quickly said, trying to move them along.

“Dare.” Compa said, and IF tensed.

“I dare you to strip off the rest of IF’s clothes yourself. Strip her with your own hands.” Compa giggled nervously as IF gulped. If she did that, then Compa might be able to see just how aroused IF was…

Before she could react, Compa grabbed IF’s legs and lifted them up. IF squealed a slight bit as Compa settled her legs on her shoulders, and reached for IF’s shorts. IF stared at Compa’s hanging breasts as she felt Compa’s finger touch her waist. She shivered when they slipped into her shorts, and Compa pulled them gently upwards, down IF’s legs, and off her body, where she set them aside. As Compa reached for IF’s underwear, they locked eyes. IF’s face felt hot as she could feel Compa’s gaze. Then, Compa continued, her hands finally reached the only article of clothing protecting IF’s womanhood. IF had to hold back a moan as she felt Compa’s soft fingers against her waist as she slipped her fingers into the waistband of the panties, and slowly tugged. IF had to continue holding in her moans as Compa’s fingers unintentionally caressed her thighs, leading down the rest of her legs. Once they were down to her ankles, they were swiftly removed and set with the rest of her clothes. IF’s fears were almost avoided until Compa took an accidental peek.

IF watched as Compa’s eyes went wide when she saw how wet IF was. Their eyes met again, and IF could see something like...curiosity in Compa’s eyes. It only lasted a moment before Compa set IF’s legs back down and scooted away. IF clambered to sit in a position that would leave things mostly covered, and the game continued. Though, Compa continued to glance over at IF every now and then.

“Oh!” Blanc suddenly exclaimed. “I want them to go out the window, too.” IF tensed again. She had been watching the other toss their clothes, but the idea of a stranger happening across her underwear...that was an awful image. But, unfortunately, before she could voice her complaints, Compa scooped up her clothes, headed to the window, and let them fly. IF ran towards the window in an attempt to grab them as they flew out, almost toppling out the window.

Simon gave a sigh as he stared at the video. He was having a slight dilemma. It appeared that he was the only one who had seen and recorded the streaking goddess. That made this video extremely valuable. He could post it, and become pretty internet famous for such a video. Then again, would people even believe it’s real?

On the other hand, he kinda would feel guilty about posting such a video of the goddess. Sure, it looked like she had enjoyed it, and didn’t mind him recording, but would she want her nudity to be all over the internet? Surely he couldn’t just ask...he was at a loss.

Suddenly, once again, clothes landed on the ground nearby. When he noticed them, he looked up towards the window he figured they’d come out of, and froze at what he saw.

Leaning out the window was what appeared to be a girl naked, at least from the waist up. Her chest was small, but that didn’t really matter to Simon. All he knew was that the sight of the girl leaning out, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly as she appeared to be grasping the empty air was incredibly arousing to him. He quickly nabbed his phone and snapped a picture, then another, and another.

Eventually, the girl seemed to notice him, and his phone. When she did, her face turned as red as a tomato, and screeched loud enough that he could hear it, and quickly rushed back in. He looked down at his phone, checking the pictures. They were the nudes of a goddess, but still, they were nudes! Then he looked over at the clothes...what about them? He looked back at the window. Sure, he might be taking nude pictures of people, but he was still a good guy. So, he grabbed the clothes, and put them next to the others. Whatever those girls were doing up there, they’d likely want their clothes back eventually, so he would hold onto them until then.

Meanwhile, IF was absolutely freaking out. She was pretty sure that guy had taken at least a few pictures of her nude upper body! That was really really bad! And she made sure everyone else knew it, whether they wanted to or not.

“Iffy, it’ll be fine. I’m sure if we explain the situation and ask nicely, he’ll delete them.” Compa assured her. When it obviously didn’t work, Compa grabbed IF and pulled her into a hug, which...was actually more calming to IF. It was enough to get IF to almost completely calm down. Once everyone was seated once again, Compa looked around. “Noire, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Noire said, wanting something simple.

“What part of Nep-Nep is most attractive to you?” Compa asked. Noire blushed as she looked over at Neptune, who gave her a sly smirk. Noire studied Neptune’s face...and her body, just a little. After a few moments, she nodded to herself.

“Hey eyes and her smile.” she said, honestly and truthfully, as she looked into said eyes. Neptune’s smirk fell. Clearly she wasn’t expecting such a straightforward and honest answer from the usually tsundere girl. Of course, as Neptune always does, she quickly recovered, and a smile reappeared.

“Awww, thanks, Noire! I knew you liked looking at me and my adorable face!” she teased. Noire simply huffed and looked over at Nepgear. She took a deep breath, and asked. “Nepgear, truth or dare?” She tried to convey that she REALLY wanted Nepgear to say truth. She didn’t know if it worked or if she was gonna say it anyway, but she did.

“Truth.” Nepgear said.

“Okay.” Noire prepared herself. “What are your real feelings towards my sister?” The entire room went silent as Noire stared at Nepgear. Nepgear looked over at Uni, who looked back expectantly.

“Well…” Nepgear mulled it over. “She’s...one of the best friends and allies I could ever ask for. I’m happy that she’s always there to cheer me, Rom, and Ram on, and is someone I can always rely on.” Nepgear continued to look at Uni. Uni’s expression was one of happiness, but also disappointment. Nepgear gulped, and glanced at Noire. Noire made a gesture like “Go on…” and Nepgear gulped again. She thought it over; after everything that had happened today, and how Uni had reacted to all of it, she felt confident she could say what she really wanted to say, and wouldn’t get a bad reaction.

“But…” Uni perked up. “...sometimes I wonder...if we could become something more...because I like her...a lot.” Nepgear wasn’t the best with words at times like these, but she hoped they were good enough. “I’d be willing to at least give it a try...if she was…”

“Nepgear…” Uni said, but Nepgear shook her head.

“Uni, truth or dare?” Nepgear asked.

“T-truth.” Uni responded.

“How do you feel about me?” Nepgear asked.

“I…” Uni paused to take a deep breath. “I feel the same, to be honest. I...I like you a lot, too. I’d also be willing to try…” Nepgear felt her heart race, and she was sure Uni felt the same way.

“U-Uni…” Nepgear said as she felt herself getting closer.

“Nepgear…” Uni said back, also approaching. They got closer and closer, their lips about to touch once more when-”

“Alright, alright.” Neptune said, startling them both. “I know this is a ‘moment’, but you should say it until later, we’ve got a game to play!” Neptune said, clearly impatient. Uni and Nepgear looked at each other, then giggled. They looked back to Neptune and nodded, scooting away. Uni cleared her throat.

“Neptune, truth or dare?” she asked.

“Um…” Neptune examined Uni’s look, and sighed. “I think I see where this is going, so...truth.”

“If Noire offered to have sex with you, would you?” Noire shot up in surprise while Neptune put her chin in her hands.

“Hmmmm…” she fake mulled it over. “Yeah, sure!”

“WH-WH-WHAT?!” Noire exclaimed in surprise. Neptune laughed. As Noire sat there blushing harder than she ever had before, Neptune clapped her hands.

“Iffy, truth or dare?” Neptune asked.

“Dare…” IF said hesitantly.

“I want you to flash us your little cat there for the rest of the round!” Neptune said, and IF sighed. Of course. Without looking at Compa, IF changed positions so her feet were resting on the floor with her knees raised. Then, she slowly spread her legs apart, allowing everyone to see everything, including her wet arousal. “My my, Iffy, you a little excited over there~?” Neptune teased. IF ignored her. “Perhaps because of Compa~?” That made IF glance over to Compa, who was staring at her rather intensely. Or, more specifically, she was staring...down below. IF felt the urge to close her legs, but she wouldn’t back down!

“Just…” IF said. She looked over at Vert. “Vert, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Vert said.

“Grope yourself for the rest of the round.” IF said.

“With pleasure~” Vert answered. She reached up and firmly grasped onto her large chest with enthusiasm. She didn’t make an effort to hide her moans, though, and did so very loudly when she did. Even so, she looked at Uni, then Ram. “Ram, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Ram said.

“I don’t think it’s very fair that Uni is sitting over there still fully dressed.” Vert said with a smile. “Why don’t you--ahhh!--go over and strip her for me~?”

“Uh, okay.” Ram said as she stood. She kept a hand on her crotch until she got over to Uni, but, knowing she’d likely need both hands, she let go. Nepgear and Uni tried to be respectful and refrain from looking. “How should I…?” Ram grabbed onto the hem of the skirt, and started lifting it. As Nepgear watched, she was disappointed she didn’t get to do it. Before long, the dress was off, and that disappointment faded when Nepgear saw Uni sitting there in just her underwear; a small white bra with matching white panties. Plain, but it was still enough to drive Nepgear wild. It only got better when Ram went behind Uni to try to undo her bra. She seemed to struggle with it before huffing and walking back to her front. She grabbed onto the front, between Uni’s breasts, and Uni gave her a look of confusion that turned to shock as Ram yanked the bra off forcefully.

“Hey, be careful, don’t break it!” Uni said, afraid she’d ruin it by not undoing it properly. Ram shrugged and knelt down. Uni felt awkward as she leaned back and raised her legs, kind of like IF did. Ram tugged the panties off and threw them aside, and Uni sat back down. Ram walked back over to her spot while Nepgear examined the now nude girl.

Her breasts were small, but perky, with beautiful pink nipples topping them. Her body seemed free of any blemishes, and Nepgear could just barely see the little slit between her legs. Seeing her staring, Uni discreetly shifted towards Nepgear and opened her legs, allowing Nepgear a much better view. Nepgear gulped as she continued to stare.

“Mmmm, doing this in front of an audience makes it feel much better~” Vert stated as she squeezed her breast. She pinched one of her nipples between her fingers as she squeezed and pulled. “Mmmm, ahhh, nnnnngh~”

“Alright, Rom!” Ram said. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Rom said, not expecting anything too wild from her sister.

“Strip naked!” Ram said, quickly shattering her expectations.

“Wh-what?!” Rom cried. “B-but…” she looked around. “Th-that’s so embarrassing!” Ram stared at her, then sighed.

“Fine, then I’ll do it with you, to make you feel better!” Ram said. Rom looked at her with surprise.

“R-really? But, you-” Before she could finish, Ram removed her hand from her crotch and pulled off her training bra, leaving her now nude in front of everyone. She resisted the urge to cover herself as she stared at Rom. Rom stared back for a while before nodding. She stood up next to Ram and put her thumbs into her panties. Before she could hesitate, she pulled them down and stepped out of them, leaving her also nude. Ram smiled.

“See?” she said, and Rom blushed. She couldn’t help but admire her sister’s body, and wonder if she was actually bigger than her. Of course, it didn’t really matter much to her, but she was curious. She couldn’t tell.

Meanwhile, Blanc was doing a similar thing. She quickly ran her eyes over her sisters’ chests. They still appeared as small as or smaller than hers. They also hadn’t started growing in hair down there, either. Blanc fiddled with her hands for a bit, before deciding to just go for it. She discreetly peeked around. Their asses were…’bigger’ either. They were the same as always, which was both kind of sad, but also relieving to Blanc.

Once the twins sat back down, Neptune stood once more. “Alright! The clothes are almost all gone now! But even if almost everyone is naked, we aren’t stopping just yet! Let’s keep going!!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Rom, Rom!” Neptune shouted, raising her hand like a student, startling the small Candidate. “Pick me! Pick me!”

“O-oh, okay?” Rom said hesitantly. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Neptune answered, a smile on her face.

“Um...do some poses.” Rom said. Neptune smirked and stood. As she very obviously stared at Noire, she struck a pose, arms outstretched behind her like she was doing a morning stretch, and leaving her legs spread slightly. Neptune could feel Noire’s eyes glance around her body. Without skipping a beat, she posed again, this time leaning forward, hands on her chest, squeezing her small breasts as she winked at the now extremely flustered tsundere. At her reaction, Neptune giggled, and struck another pose. For this one, she acted like she was embarrassed, one hand over her crotch while the other was over her chest, though she didn’t actually cover her nipples. To top it off, she made a pouty, embarrassed expression, and she could almost see the nosebleed Noire would be having if that was a real thing.

“You like these?” Neptune teased, and Noire didn’t even have the ability to answer. Neptune moved into yet another pose, this time leaving her facing away from Noire. She bent over and stuck her ass out as much as she could. She looked over her shoulder at the red-faced Noire, and, as one last touch, she winked. When she saw Noire’s hand very discreetly shoot towards her crotch, she knew her plan had succeeded.

“Now then~” Neptune said as she put the second part of the plan into motion. She faced Noire. “Truth or dare, Noire?”

“D-dare?” Noire said, flustered and unable to properly think. That was only worsened when Neptune got down on all fours, and crawled over to Noire. As she approached, she could see Noire becoming more and more tense, until she was so close that their noses were almost touching. She could see Noire looking down at Neptune’s chest.

“I dare you...to have sex with me~” That caused Noire’s eyes to shoot up to Neptune’s as her face somehow deepened in shade.

“Wh-what?! Wait, I-”

“We can wait until after if you want.” Neptune said with a shrug as she crawled away back to a seated position. “So, do you want to~?”

“Yes...I-I mean, wait, h-hang on!” Noire stuttered. And with that, Neptune knew her plan had worked. She had made Noire incredibly horny, enough to agree to having sex with Neptune! “I-I don’t know if I-”

“I still have the pictures.” Neptune said cherrily, and Noire froze, her face one that would make you think something was caught in her throat. Neptune didn’t need the pictures though. She knew Noire would’ve agreed, and she actually kind of did. “So, after this, we shall do the deed, eh~?” Neptune said. Noire’s face was as red as could be, and she groaned as she buried her face in her hands. Neptune could see the hint of a smile, however.

“I-it’s my turn, isn’t it?” Noire asked once she lifted her head back up. She looked around until she spotted Nepgear, who was still fully clothed. Nepgear gulped when she saw Noire’s gaze. “Truth or dare?” she asked. Nepgear glanced at Neptune, who nodded. Nepgear sighed, and, wanting to make her sister happy, went against her better judgement.

“Dare.” Nepgear said. Noire smiled.

“Strip down, and streak around the basilicom. You also aren’t allowed to get redressed after, either!” Noire said. Nepgear’s face turned red, and she sighed once more. Trying to make it a little better, she stood, and faced Uni as she began to strip. She watched Uni’s eyes flick over her body as she revealed more and more of it, enjoying it the most when they moved to her chest, and then her crotch. Once Nepgear’s clothes were a heap on the floor, she turned to the door, enjoying the feeling of Uni’s eyes on her ass. With a deep breath, she stepped out into the hallway.

Thankfully, Noire hadn’t said she needed to streak outside. She didn’t know if that’s what Noire had meant or not, but either way, she’d just streak inside for a few minutes, then head back. Easy peasy.

Or so she thought.

She decided to take off at a sprint. She immediately became embarrassed when she felt her breasts bouncing around, even though no one was there to see it. The floor under her bare feet felt weird, and the cool air against her nipples felt the same. Yet, this range of feelings also felt kinda nice, and freeing.

Although that feeling almost immediately fled when she passed by a basilicom worker. Time seemed to almost go in slow motion. She ran by the worker, who stared back at her with widening eyes. She was quick enough that she was pretty sure he hadn’t gotten a good look, but she tried to speed up anyway.

“H-hey!” he shouted after her. “There’s something I need to tell you!” She ignored him and continued running. He shouted some more words (something about some students?), but she couldn’t quite hear. She just kept going.

Soon, after passing several other workers, who all tried to tell her something, she stopped at the entrance to the main lobby. She froze when she saw a terrible sight.

KIDS!

...well, the kids weren’t the terrible part necessarily. It was only terrible in this situation. A basilicom worker and another older woman were talking to some kids as they led the children, who looked about 6-7 years old, right towards where the candidate was hiding. Nepgear almost froze on the spot. She couldn’t let little kids see their nation’s CPU Candidate like this!

Unfortunately, when she turned to flee back up the stairs, deciding that was enough time, a different worker was there; a woman, who startled her. When she tried to tell her something. Nepgear jumped back in surprise, and tripped, falling backwards against a table and causing a loud crash. Nepgear was dazed for a moment, but when she eventually regained her senses, she stared up at a horrible, horrible thing.

KIDS!!

...more specifically, those young kids looking down at her with looks of confusion, awe, and wonder. Meanwhile, the woman, who was likely the teacher, and the two workers stared in shock. Among the kids, the girls were snickering while the boys were almost shoving each other to get a good look, babbling amongst themselves why she was so smooth down below. Nepgear screeched, which startled a kid who was leaning down to get a look. He lost his balance, and fell on her, his face landing in her chest, which caused her to screech more. When she pulled himself up, he pressed a hand against her chest, and she subconsciously moaned as she was groped. She shoved the kid off and ran past everyone, and up the stairs.

Eventually, Nepgear made it back to the room, and quickly shut the door behind her, breathing heavily. Everyone gave her a look of confusion.

“Um, are you okay?” Noire asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Nepgear said. Neptune stared at her, then a look of understanding came over her.

“Ah, I forgot, those kids were coming to check out the basilicom today! Did...did they see you?”

“That and more…” Nepgear grumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing, let’s just continue, okay?” Nepgear said as she sat back down naked. Uni scooted closer and gripped her hand in reassurance, which definitely helped. She turned to face a different Candidate. “Okay, Rom. I know you started this round, but you still have to go as well, so truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Rom said, which surprised Nepgear. She tried to think of something easy.

“I dare you to give Blanc a hug.” Nepgear said, then realized how that would be kinda weird. And it was, when Rom happily and innocently tackled Blanc in a hug. Blanc immediately blushed as she felt small nipples briefly come in contact with her own. She also accidentally ran her hand against her sister’s youthful, smooth skin, and caught a whiff of her hair, smelling her own perfume. This made Blanc a little upset, as she knew Rom got into her stuff again. She lightly shoved Rom off of her. Rom looked at her and smiled, which was enough to get rid of her anger.

“Truth or dare?” Rom asked.

“Dare.” Blanc answered.

“I dare you to give Vert a compliment.” Rom said with a smug look.

“...Really?” Blanc groaned. It wasn’t even anything lewd, just annoying. Rom urged her on, and she turned to Vert, who sat waiting with a raised eyebrow.

“I...I’m happy your annoyingly large tits don’t get in the way of battling.” Blanc said.

“Blanc! An actual compliment!” Rom protested.

“Fine...the fact that you never complain from your obvious back pain due to that dead weight is impressive.”

“Blanc!!”

"Your teas are really good." Blanc continued. "But you never cook. Which is good, because if you tried chopping vegetables for cooking, your boobs would bounce so much you'd never see what you're doing and chop your fingers off."

“BLANC!!!”

“FINE!” Blanc yelled. She looked Vert dead in the eyes, and her features softened. "...Well..." Blanc sighed. "I suppose that her hugs aren't so bad…” Vert smiled, but Blanc still couldn’t let it off that easy. “...well, when she's not stuffing my face into her tits to suffocate me. They are rather soft after all."

“I’ll take it.” Vert said, and gave her a beaming smile. Blanc blushed slightly and looked away.

“N-now then, Vert.” Blanc said as she glanced over. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, of course~” Vert cooed, which wasn’t helping Blanc’s embarrassment.

“I dare you to take a full body nude, and post it to the most popular messaging board under your real account.” Blanc said, and Vert laughed, then stood.

“As you wish~” Vert said as she retrieved her phone.

**************************************

Simon was still debating over whether or not he should show off the video he had taken of the streaking goddess when he got a notification. It was from a popular message board he frequented in his off time. He decided to open his phone and check it, and his eyes went wide.

On his screen was a picture of the busty goddess he’d seen earlier, the photo a downshot of her body. She had managed to not only show off her incredible bust, but also a faint bit of her pussy as well, likely by shoving her lower body forward (he was sure she was flexible enough), all while winking at the camera. It was...impressive, and enough to reignite the poor man’s erection as he stared at the goddess’s nipples, hard from arousal. He could tell it was real, as it came from the goddess’s actual account.

Watching as comments rolled in like a tidal wave, he made a decision. He went to his own account, and posted the video. Of course, originally, he knew people wouldn’t believe him, but maybe after that, they would. And while it was true that many people thought Simon’s post was still fake, most of those comments were proven false when the goddess herself actually left a heart on the video, and a comment that was simply a smiley face. The comments exploded, and it soon became his most popular post. Simon laughed aloud in a mixture of awe and surprise.

This was just simultaneously the best and weirdest day of his life.

**************************************

Vert giggled to herself as she tapped the screen. Once she was done doing whatever, she set it down and cleared her throat. “I suppose it’s my turn to choose.” Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Uni. “Uni, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” To be fair, Uni knew that if she picked dare, it would almost certainly have to do with Nepgear, and she was definitely okay with that. She was quickly proven to be correct as Vert issued the dare.

“Sit in Nepgear’s lap, facing her, and embrace like beautiful lovers~” she said. Uni almost laughed at how cringy that sounded, but was delighted nonetheless. Uni stood and turned to Nepgear. The position of her standing and Nepgear sitting meant Nepgear had a front seat view of Uni’s pussy, which made her face flush. Uni bent down and sat in Nepgear’s lap, shivering at the feeling of Nepgear’s warm thighs against Uni’s lower cheeks. Still not done, however, Uni scooted forward until Nepgear’s breasts touched hers, and both girls moaned loudly. They felt their nipples grind against each other as they embraced. Nepgear’s entire body felt incredibly soft and warm to the girl, and she snuggled against her. She was happy when Nepgear snuggled back.

“Uh, Uni?”

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before her sister called her name. She looked up to find everyone staring at her. That left her feeling incredibly embarrassed as she remembered she was still supposed to issue someone else a dare. She frantically looked around until her eyes landed on Ram. “R-Ram, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Ram said. Uni was surprised when she came up with something so easily.

“Lean out the window and shout something as loud as you can!” Uni said.

“Anything I want?” Ram asked slyly, glancing at Blanc.

“Yes.” Uni said, and, satisfied she was done, snuggled back with Nepgear, who gladly welcomed her. Ram stood up and rushed towards the window.

“I’m not so sure about-” Blanc started, but before she could say anything else, Ram already had the window open, and drew in a breath of air.

*********************************

As Simon continued watching comments pour in, he suddenly heard something that startled him.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

Simon heard a loud yell of profanity, and when he looked up towards its source, he was shocked to see a girl leaning naked out the window. This time was different though, as she looked like a kid. Because of that, he quickly looked away. Not to say he didn’t catch a glance, but he didn’t look further. He heard the girl giggling before she was pulled back inside.

**********************************

“RAM!”

Ram laughed nervously as Blanc yelled her name.

“She said ‘anything’!” Ram pleaded. “I wanted to say it just once after seeing it in your book!” Blanc’s face paled at that, and it drew Vert’s attention.

“Book?” Vert asked.

“I-it’s nothing, alright?” Blanc said. She groaned. “Fine, but you better not let me hear you ever say that again!” Ram nodded and sat down, immediately launching into the next one. “IF, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” IF said, getting the same feelings as Uni that she might enjoy the dare.

“Take off the rest of Compa’s clothes…” Ram said.

“Alright, easy enough-” IF started.

“...with your teeth!” Ram finished, and IF went wide-eyed as she stared at the girl.

“O-oh.” IF looked back at Compa, who was the only one left in any sort of clothing: a skirt and panties. “Um, okay!” IF said, her hesitation fading quickly. Compa giggled nervously and stood as IF got on her knees. In a flash, IF latched onto Compa’s skirt, and pulled hard. It fell to the floor and Compa stepped out of it, kicking it aside. That left her in just her panties. IF stared at them hungrily, and advanced. She put her head up against Compa’s stomach as she gently bit down on the hem of the panties. She began to pull down as she tried to glance up at Compa. She caught a glimpse of a smile as she pulled. She was thankful that she soon found that Compa shaved, as she wouldn’t have wanted to deal with pubic hairs against her face. Finally, after what felt like forever, she pulled them past her pussy, and a scent flooded IF’s nose. It...was an odd smell, but not in a bad way. Just...unfamiliar. IF looked over, her nose almost against Compa’s slit. Compa giggled nervously once again, and swayed slightly, messaging for her to keep going. It took everything IF had to continue past, and she eventually brought the panties down and off, leaving every last girl in the room naked.

“Wow…” Nepgear mumbled as IF stepped back to look at Compa’s whole body. It was definitely enough to make her feel arousal, but the shy look on Compa’s face was what REALLY left her feeling wet in an instant.

“IF, it’s your turn, and I’m the only one left…” Compa said softly, which certainly didn’t help. “And in that case, I choose dare.” IF’s head was spinning, so she threw caution to the wind and gave in to her desires.

“I dare you to do jumping jacks.” IF said. Compa gave her a confused look, but shrugged. She got into position, and started jumping up and down.

“Wow, I haven’t done these since I was in school!” Compa said, but IF wasn’t listening. Instead, she was watching as Compa’s large breasts flopped up and down with her large movements. It was enough to basically hypnotize IF, and she simply stared at them, silent.

“Hey, how many do I have to do?” Compa said, already getting tired. When IF didn’t respond, she stopped on her own and breathed deeply. “Iffy?” Now that she had stopped, IF was thrust out of her hypnotization.

“U-uh, um…” IF stuttered. “Yeah, you’re good…”

“Hehehehe...very clever…” Vert said, and IF couldn’t help but laugh as she continued to stare at Compa’s chest, despite it now being stationery. Compa, confused, sat back down. After just a moment, the realization of what she had done set in, but before she could speak, Neptune stood once more.

“And that’s another round!” the girl said like an announcer. “Some pretty interesting ones there, huh? Let’s keep this going ALL! NIGHT! LONG!” she cried with enthusiasm.


	7. Aftermath

“Now then!” Neptune exclaimed. “It’s time to continue!”

“Um, Neptune-”

“Things are continuing to heat up!”

“Neptune, I-”

“Let’s see some more spicy dares and juicy truths, so that it can get even more-”

“NEPTUNE!”

Blanc finally yelled loud enough that Neptune stopped and turned to her. Blanc stood up. “I think it’s time for us to go. I have some important stuff I really need to do.”

“Awww…” cried Rom and Ram.

“Really?” Neptune groaned.

“Actually, I believe my time is running out as well.” Vert said, also standing. “I have not yet collected my daily rewards for all my games.”

“Hey, Vert , can you-”

“We, uh…” Nepgear stuttered, looking at Uni, cutting off IF. “We’d also like some alone time.”

“Et tu, Nep Jr.?!” Neptune cried.

“Sorry, Neptune. While this was-” Blanc stopped, debating whether it was actually fun or not. “...interesting...we do really need to go. Perhaps we can continue another time.” Blanc was clearly lying through her teeth as she transformed. Once in her HDD form, she was clothed once again. “Come on, Rom, Ram, we need to find your clothes that went out the window. We can’t let some stranger find them and keep them.” Rom and Ram sighed, and transformed as well. “I will see you all later.”

“H-hey Blanc, can you-”

“Actually, Blanc, I would like to speak with you before you go.” Vert said, cutting off a distressed-sounding IF, and Blanc raised an eyebrow. Vert gestured her over and they moved away so they couldn’t be heard.

“Well then, I guess I’ll-” Noire started as she stood, but Neptune caught her arm.

“Nuh uh uh~” Neptune cooed. “You still have a dare to uphold~”

“N-Nep, I need-”

“Wh-what?!” Noire cried, interrupting IF, and before she could react, Neptune pulled her away into a different room.

“Then...I guess we can go somewhere else as well, right?” Nepgear asked Uni. Uni nodded, smiling. The two stood and, holding hands, also left the room.

Meanwhile, Vert finally spoke to Blanc.

“I wanted to say that I am actually sorry for teasing you so much.” Vert said, and Blanc was so shocked she had to take a step back. “I kinda felt bad after the compliment you gave me.”

“Are...are you okay?” Blanc asked with concern, and Vert laughed.

“Oh, don’t take this as me saying I’m gonna stop teasing you. I will definitely continue later, but I wanted to apologize for going at you so hard during the game. I couldn’t help myself.” Vert smiled. “I hope you’ll forgive me.” Blanc stared at her in awe, unsure what to say.

“Umm...I...I guess I accept your apology then.” Blanc said.

“Great!” Vert exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Now then, I must also be off.” She transformed into her HDD form, which didn’t actually do much to cover her, but whatever. “I’ll see you later.” Vert winked, and exited through a balcony. Blanc stood in silence for a bit before walking back to her sisters. She told them they’d search for the clothes, and then also left.

Meanwhile, IF started to panic.

She couldn’t go HDD, so she was stuck in her naked body, and it had struck her that she didn’t have all her clothes. She had her jacket and her shirt, but her shorts and panties had gone out the window. She’d need to go get them, or walk the entire way back bottomless!

She hopelessly tried to get someone to listen to her, and send them to get her clothes, but the group had scattered before she could. As Blanc and her sisters left, Compa was the only one remaining.

“Compa, I-”

“Oh!” Compa said, looking up at a clock and shooting to her feet. She began to frantically gather her clothes and put them on. “Sorry, Iffy, I’m actually late for work! I gotta go!”

“NO! Compa, I need you to-!”

“Bye, Iffy.” Compa said, and turned to the door, but stopped. She turned back to IF, who gave her a hopeful look. Compa blushed. “But...we can definitely talk later.” Compa leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on IF’s forehead, causing the poor girl to turn beet red, before rushing off.

“C-Compa!” IF cried, but it was too late. She groaned. She glanced at the door, then her clothes. She sighed.

She had no choice. She knew what she needed to do.

***********************************

Simon watched as one at a time, girls exited the Basilicom, some of which saw him and the pile of clothes next to him. He could tell that most of them were goddesses, which was insane. One was an angry-looking girl who snatched the clothes and asked if he had done anything weird with them. He denied it vehemently as he saw two girls standing behind her. Once they were gone, he relaxed.

Then, another girl appeared.

She appeared very nervous, and jumped when she saw Simon. She was wearing a blue jacket that she clutched tightly around herself. She glanced over, and saw the clothes sitting next to him. He figured they must be hers once she started inching closer. He couldn’t help but notice that she was barefoot. She continued coming closer and closer until she was right in front of him. She looked at the clothes again, and opened her mouth to speak. Just then, however, a gust of wind erupted, and Simon watched as the jacket flew open. He went wide-eyed as he was greeted with the sight of a pair of slender legs leading upwards into a clean, pale, exposed pussy. The girl was bottomless!

The girl stood in shock as the wind ripped her jacket away completely. Probably in reflex, she turned to reach for it, and tripped, sending her to the ground. Simon leapt up in response to check if she was okay, but was stopped in his tracks as he stared down at the girl. Her bare ass was raised up in the air, her pussy clearly visible underneath. It was flawless, not a blemish to be seen.

The girl stayed there in a daze, but when she recovered, she turned to look at Simon, and, realizing what was happening, her face turned an intense shade of red, and she screeched, loud enough that it almost hurt. As Simon was taken aback, the girl took the opportunity to snatch her clothes, and run back to the basilicom, grabbing the jacket as she passed, her ass jiggling slightly as she fled. Simon sat back down, dazed.

Should...should he go buy a lottery ticket?

******************************************

IF quickly ran in and closed the door behind her. She had run past some very confused staff as she sprinted down the halls bottomless, clutching her clothes as she sobbed. She collapsed to the floor, mentally and emotionally exhausted. She continued to lay there in silence for who knows how long until she heard the door.

“Iffy?”

Compa’s voice reverberated through the empty room, then there was a slightly audible gasp. IF sat up to look at Compa, and IF realized with the way she was laying--on her back with her knees bent--she was flashing her pussy to Compa. IF quickly sat up and cleared her throat as her face continued to burn.

“U-umm...what are you doing here? I thought you had to work.” IF asked.

“W-well, turns out, I actually don't. I got my days mixed up.” Compa said with a nervous laugh. “Anyways, are you okay?”

“Well…” IF quickly explained what had happened, and Compa set her stuff down and sat next to her, leaning up against a couch. Once she was done, Compa sighed.

“Come over here.” she said. IF gave her a quizzical look. “Scoot over here in front of me.” Blushing still, IF scooted over with her back against Compa. Compa reached forward and embraced IF, who shivered in happiness. “Feel better?” Compa asked, and IF nodded. Compa started to stroke her hair.

“Hey, IF?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you...like me?”

IF went wide-eyed and looked back at Compa, who was giving her an expectant expression.

“Ummm…” IF stuttered, then gulped. She took a deep breath. “Y-yes…” Compa smiled brightly.

“Good, because I like you too!” IF felt her heart race at those beautiful words. Compa continued embracing her with one hand while stroking her hair with the other. IF closed her eyes as they sat there like that for a bit.

Until…

Compa’s hand suddenly moved from around IF’s waist to rest on her breast.

IF yelped and jumped in surprise, looking back at a smiling Compa.

“Sorry, too forward?” she asked.

“N-no...I just...wasn’t expecting that from someone like you.” IF said. “B-but, I don’t mind it…” Compa nodded, and IF leaned back against her. Compa moved her arms to IF’s front and placed them on her chest. IF jumped again, but Compa continued. She gently squeezed them, and IF could feel her gentle touch even through the fabric. It was enough to make IF moan loudly, and Compa giggled. After a bit of groping, one of Compa’s hands lowered down IF’s body.

It stopped at her still exposed crotch, where she started to stroke her slit just as gently as she had groped her. This made IF moan even louder as she felt drool come out of her mouth. As Compa continued to simultaneously stroke her lips and grope her breast with her other hand, it was driving IF mad, but she desperately tried to hold in her already approaching climax.

“Mmmmmmm~” Compa hummed, and began to wiggle a finger into IF’s pussy. That was almost enough to get her to finish, but IF still managed to hold on. Compa continued wiggling until her finger was almost fully inside IF. She than began to thrust it in and out, leaving her hand coated in IF’s juices as it made a squelching sound.

“Aaaahhhhh~!” IF moaned. Compa continued to finger her, all while still clutching her breast. It drove IF’s senses mad from the stimulation. But strangely enough, that wasn’t what eventually caused her climax.

Her climax came when Compa leaned down and placed her mouth against IF’s neck. She sucked on it for only a moment before IF gasped and shuddered as she came, spilling her cum onto Compa’s hand, as well as the floor. It felt like it lasted forever as it came out, but in reality, it was only a few seconds before IF felt her body slump from exhaustion. Compa removed her hand from IF’s crotch, and embraced her once more.

“I like your moans~” Compa said, sending shivers down IF’s spine.

“Wh-when did you get so good at that?” IF asked. Compa blushed.

“I...do it more than you think, Iffy.” she answered, and IF shrugged. She laid back against Compa, who continued to embrace her.

***************************

A little while earlier, Neptune was pulling Noire along by the arm into a bedroom, tossing the stunned goddess onto the bed before closing and locking the door behind them.

“N-Neptune, I-” Noire tried to protest as she sat up, but was stopped when Neptune crawled onto the bed and up to Noire. Noire couldn’t help but blush as Neptune sat on her stomach, her face inches from Noire’s. She could feel Neptune’s smooth ass against her skin, and it gave her shivers. “I-I’m not...I’ve n-never-” Noire was once again cut off as Neptune leaned forward and kissed her.

It was...surprisingly gentle. Soft, and warm. Almost like she’d done it before. And who knows, maybe she had, but as far as Noire could remember, it was her own first kiss, and it was with Neptune of all people! Noire resisted at first, but as the sweet feeling of her lips continued, Noire eventually gave in. She leaned into the kiss, which somehow made it feel even better. The kiss felt like it lasted an hour when it was probably only a minute or so. Neptune was the one to break it, and when she did, her face was flushed, which Noire had to admit was super cute.

Neptune raised a finger and gently ran it down between Noire’s breasts, before circling them in a figure eight pattern. Noire shuddered the entire time, especially when Neptune traced her fingers up to the nipple and poked them. Her finger trailed back down, and as it traveled, so did Neptune. She stood and crawled back, moving with her finger until it got to her crotch. To Noire’s confusion, Neptune moved to her legs, and then lifted them, spreading them at the same time. She was inexperienced herself, so it took her a moment to realize what Neptune was about to do. Neptune settled Noire’s legs on her shoulders, leaned down, and placed her mouth up against Noire’s lips.

Noire immediately moaned as she felt Neptune’s warm tongue run against her slit. Neptune stuck to the outside at first, but already it was enough to make Noire grip the bed sheet tightly. Noire was thankful she didn’t have pubic hair, as she would've been concerned about Neptune getting some in her mouth, as ridiculous as it was. Eventually, Neptune used her fingers to pull apart Noire’s lips, exposing the inside, which Neptune shoved her tongue into. Noire gasped and moaned as Neptune’s tongue flicked against her clit, as well as her inner walls.

“H-how are you so good at this?” Noire asked. Neptune pulled away, giving Noire a moment to breathe.

“I’ve watched a lot of hentai and read a lot of doujinshi.” Neptune said, and leaned back down, shoving her tongue back inside Noire’s pussy. Noire continued moaning as she felt Neptune’s tongue move all around, getting into every space it could find. That combined with the sight of Neptune’s face, eyes closed, a sweet expression on her face as she licked at Noire’s pussy, was enough to get to the poor girl. She moaned loudly as she climaxed, her cum spraying onto Neptune’s tongue, and even her face. As it flowed out, Noire watched Neptune lick up as much as she could, until it was finally over. Neptune wiped her mouth and grinned down at the girl.

“I-Is that...all?” Noire asked, the need in her voice evident.

“Nope, but there’s something I need to do first.” Neptune said. She walked over to a dresser and grabbed a phone that had been lying there. “I would go get the one from out there, but I wouldn’t want to interrupt something that might be happening.” Noire didn’t understand, but nodded anyway. Neptune made the call, the contents of which made Noire put a hand over her mouth in surprise all the way through. Once it was done, Neptune set the phone back down.

“You...you didn’t!” Noire said.

“I sure did.” Neptune said with a smirk. “But don’t worry about that~” Neptune crawled back onto the bed, and got back on Noire. “So, Noire, have you ever heard of scissoring~?”

*************************************

Once again, a while earlier, Nepgear and Uni left for a separate room, where as soon as they sat down, they embraced in a series of passionate kisses. As they kissed, Nepgear ran her hands over Uni’s back, and even her ass, which she also gave a few squeezes to, causing Uni to yelp. It made Nepgear smile. They continued kissing for a long while, until Nepgear reached down and gave Uni’s breast a squeeze. That caused Uni to break the kiss, and look at Nepgear. Nepgear silently asked, and Uni nodded. Nepgear used both hands to squeeze her breasts, and Uni leaned back, allowing more access, as well as to moan.

However, when Nepgear moved one of her hands down near Uni’s crotch, Uni quickly gripped her hand. Nepgear stopped her groping and gave her a look of confusion.

“N-Nepgear…” Uni said, her breathing uneven from arousal. “I...I really like you, and I want to be in a relationship with you…”

“I feel the same way, Uni!” Nepgear exclaimed.

“...but, I know we did some stuff in that game, but I want to take it slow. I-I mean the kissing, and a bit of...g-groping in fine, too, but I think that’s all I want for right now. Uni waited for Nepgear’s reaction after she said that. Nepgear giggled.

“Sure, whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Nepgear said, and Uni breathed a sigh of relief. The two looked at each other with smiling faces before they leaned forward, and resumed their kisses once more.

************************************

Blanc sat at her computer, finally resuming her admittedly boring work. Unfortunately, as boring as it was, she needed to get it done. Plus, the faster she got it done, the faster she could start working more on her book. Thankfully, her sisters hadn’t exposed it to the others.

Despite her motivation to finish, her thoughts kept drifting to the game, and all the crazy things that had happened during it. There was...a lot more nudity than she had expected, even for Neptune. Everyone ended up naked by the end, not to mention the streaking, groping, and other things she really wished Rom and Ram hadn’t seen. Oh well, what’s done is done.

An alert came up on her computer, and she clicked the button, but as she hit another to activate something, two arms suddenly rested over her shoulders.

“Heyyy, Blanny~”

“What do you want, C-Sha?” Blanc said to the Gold Third member resting against her. “I’m kind of in the middle of something, if you can’t tell.” She gestured to the screen, but C-Sha didn’t look.

“I missed you today. What were you doing over at Planeptune all day?” she asked. Blanc blushed as she tried to think of an excuse. Ultimately, she couldn’t come up with a good one.

“Secret CPU business.” she finally answered.

“Riiiiiight.” C-Sha said. She leaned up against Blanc even more. “Sooooo, did you talk about me at all, by any chance.” At her words, Blanc started to become nervous. How did she know?

“Ummm, nooo…” Blanc said unconvincingly.

“Yeah, see, I got a call from Neptune just now.” Blanc froze. Ohhhhh shit. “She told me something...pretty interesting.”

“L-listen, C-Sha, I-” Blanc said as she turned around to speak to her face-to-face, but was surprised when C-Sha suddenly kissed her. Blanc felt like her brain shut down as she had a hard time processing the moment. When her brain finally booted back up, she shoved C-Sha away, though she felt the absence of her lips immediately. “WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Blanc yelled. C-Sha looked shocked.

“Neptune told me you liked me, and wanted to be in a relationship with me but was too scared to say it, so I made the first move.” C-Sha explained. Blanc cursed Neptune under her breath. “Are you telling me that’s not the case?” Blanc opened her mouth to answer, but she faltered at C-Sha’s heartbroken expression. To be honest, it was true, and she was originally gonna lie until those thoughts faded, but they never did. Perhaps...it was time to admit how she felt? Both to C-Sha and herself.

“I...it...I’m…” Blanc stuttered. She took a deep breath, then spoke again. “It’s...true.” C-Sha’s eyes immediately flew wide open and a bright smile adorned her face. C-Sha embraced Blanc once again. “S-stop, I’m actually on a-” She was cut off when C-Sha once again kissed her. She struggled for only a moment before giving in. C-Sha’s kiss was rough and inexperienced, but that didn’t matter. It still felt great to the CPU.

C-Sha held Blanc close to her body, meaning Blanc had to angle her head up to continue kissing her. C-Sha’s hands roamed down Blanc’s body, causing her shivers. She gasped when C-Sha ran her hand over her ass. C-Sha broke the kiss and stepped back, and before Blanc could react, C-Sha grabbed her skirt and nearly ripped off Blanc’s outfit. Blanc was actually wearing a bra now after the game. Blanc screeched and covered herself.

“What the-!” Blanc started, but C-Sha kissed her again. Blanc wasn’t quite so sure she liked where this was going, but, as things continued, she was becoming more and more okay with it. C-Sha reached behind Blanc’s back and undid the bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside. By this point, Blanc had completely forgotten what was going on her screen right now. C-Sha lowered Blanc down the chair and leaned back, but Blanc leaned forward in response to keep the kiss. C-Sha reached up and slowly placed her hand against Blanc’s small breast. She felt Blanc shiver underneath her, and so she placed her other hand on the other breast as well. Even though they were small, she did her best to squeeze them and massage them,both hearing and feeling Blanc moan against her lips.

After a bit of this, C-Sha removed a hand, and she could hear Blanc groan in disapproval. C-Sha instead brought it back and pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. This caused Blanc to moan so loud that she broke the kiss for a moment. The two caught a breath before they resumed the deep kiss. C-Sha pulled at the nipple, making Blanc’s body shake as she moaned into C-Sha’s lips. She didn’t tug too hard, just enough to push Blanc to the point of near climax. In fact, that’s what she intended to do. C-Sha decided to push it and pull at the other nipple as well, and just a little bit harder. It was just enough to push Blanc over the edge, and she came in her panties, soaking them even more than they already had been. After that, C-Sha broke the kiss to allow Blanc to breathe. Once she had, Blanc stood up on wobbly legs and walked over. She gestured for C-Sha to sit, and C-Sha nodded with a grin. Once she sat down, Blanc advanced.

Blanc pulled the pieces covering her chest away, causing C-Sha’s breasts to bounce out. Blanc stared at them with a look of anger for a moment before it was replaced with a look of lust. Blanc quickly gripped one of C-Sha’s breasts, harder than she was expecting. C-Sha moaned in response, but it only got better. As Blanc gripped the breast, she leaned forward, and licked the other breast. C-Sha felt her body tense in surprise, but not in a bad way. Blanc licked once more, her tongue flicking over the large mound as her hand sunk into the soft flesh of the other.

After she was satisfied with that, Blanc moved directly over the nipple, and opened her mouth. She moved forward, and wrapped her mouth around the hardened nub. C-Sha’s moans grew in volume, even more so when she sucked at the nipple, and pulled away with a satisfying ‘pop’. Blanc flicked her tongue against the nipple, and C-Sha felt drool going down her chin. Blanc then attacked the nipple, licking it from every which way, occasionally also sucking on it.

Finally, Blanc wrapped her mouth around it one more time, and gently bit down. That set C-Sha’s nerves ablaze as she could barely think through the haze of arousal. Then, Blanc pulled at the nipple, and C-Sha finally came. Nothing was visible, as it was confined to the girl’s panties. Once it was over, C-Sha laid back and caught her breath. Blanc also sat down and the two stared at each other for a bit. Then, almost as if they shared the same thought, they leapt at each other and fell to the floor. Blanc’s panties soon flew over as moans could be heard.

Through all of this, Blanc had forgotten about the computer, where she had opened a call from Vert to discuss something. She had left it on the whole time, so Vert was watching everything. She giggled as she watched the panties fly.

“This is better than any doujin~” she said, happy to be an audience to this.

But...she wasn’t the only one.

Outside the window, watching everything go down, was an invisible being. It silently watched the two go at it, and when it was satisfied, it flew off, leaving behind a hint of what could’ve been described as a tentacle…

***********************************

“Nep Jr., get ready!”

Neptune cried out, startling Nepgear, who was sitting on the couch.

“What? For what?” Nepgear asked, and Neptune’s smile grew wide.

“Another game of Truth or Dare, of course!” Neptune answered with enthusiasm. “And this time, it’ll be even better, I’ll make sure of it!”

Nepgear simply groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So, if you're confused about that ending, if you read my other Neptunia story "The Most Embarrassing Curse", it'll make more sense)


End file.
